Naruto and a Vampire
by Blade Namikaze
Summary: After The FIght with Pein Something happens with Naruto's seal that turns him into a half demon in order to secretly train in the use of Youki Kyuubi transports Naruto to Youkai Academy Naruhina and TsuMoka


Hey there I watched rosario+vampire again while reading the manga and I really wanted to do a crossover as I get more things to work with and I find it fun now before you ask yes It also Naruhina ok don't be angry with since its a rosario+vampire fic,AND since rosario+vampire is a show about demons naruto will be half demon as I find it weird how naruto can have youki going through his system without him being a demon at least partially and I know that its because of the kyuubi and what not but it makes no sense youki is very painful to humans as it burns them from the inside now half demons dont have that problem since they are physically stronger than humans and there bodies are built different to accomodate for the youki so no hatin.

A fifteen year old Naruto had just gone through a very traumatic eperience hearing Hinata declare her love for him and then her death at the hands of Pein, unleashing eight tails of the kyuubi and then tracking down Pein or Nagato actually and having him revive everyone he killed including Hinata, he was overjoyed when he returned to Konoha and found her there waiting at the gates waiting for him to come back ,but a couple days later he was in the hospital having collapsed on the side of a newly repaired road while with Hinata. The night after he was brought there a change happened, a change so significant that it would change Naruto's and Hinata's life forever.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he got up the next morning to use the bathroom as he was washing his hands he noticed his hair was a maroon color with two maroon triangles sticking up on top of his head, and when he reached up to touch one it swiveled away from him he managed to touch it and it felt extremely soft he then noticed that they looked like fox ears.

'Man am I a bit slow? I couldn't guess that right off the bat?' Naruto questioned himself what scared him next is the fact that there was a lone fox tail behind him, he ended up screaming again which alerted Tsunade who busted through his hospital door and caught him just before he passed out. Sakura also came rushing in a bit slower than Tsunade but she got there.

"Sakura go and get Hinata. Hurry!" Tsunade said as she put Naruto into the hospital bed, Sakura nodded and opened the window and jumped out reinforcing her legs with chakra when she landed and proceeded to run through the still under construction Konoha looking for Hinata,whom she found not 2 minutes later walking right towards the hospital.

"Hinata come with me!" Sakura said as she grabbed Hinata's hand and both ran to the hospital not even bothering to check in once they got there and pretty much teleported to Naruto's room or at least that was what it looked like to a civilian.

"Naruto-kun!" HInata exclaimed as she busted into the room. Naruto who woke up just before Hinata got there hid under the blanket.

"H-Hinata-chan." Naruto stammered.

"Naruto-kun are you ok!" Hinata asked worried

"Y-Ya Im fine" Naruto lied while under the blanket

"Naruto whats wrong why are you under there?" Hinata asked as she walked towards where Naruto was and tried to take the blanket.

"No! Don't do that." Naruto exclaimed as he pulled the blanket back.

"Come on Naruto please. Tell me please whats wrong?" Hinata asked worried.

"Fine promise me you wont freak out." Naruto said lowly

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked

"Please just promise me..." Naruto said.

"Ah..I promise Naruto-kun" Hinata slowly said.

"alright" Naruto pulled the blankets down to show his now maroon colored hair and his fox ears his tail was just laying on the bed.

"KAWAI!" Hinata yelled as she glomped Naruto.

'not exactly the reaction I expected but its better than I thought' Naruto thought.

"Hinata, Naruto look I've done a bunch of tests, blood tests and the like the only thing I can come up with is that you are literally half demon now and im guessing its because of you going into an eight tails form and you couldn't actually handle the amount of youki that came from the eight tailed form." Tsunade explained

'LOOK NARUTO I KNOW YOU MAY NOT LIKE ME BUT NOW WERE STUCK WITH THIS YOU ARE HALF DEMON I CAN HELP YOU TRAIN WITH YOUR NEW DEMONIC ENERGY' Kyuubi stated

'But if I go to train with you then id have to leave Hinata-chan I don't want to' Naruto told Kyuubi

'...SHE MAY COME' Kyuubi agreed after a moment of thought.

"Baa-chan Kyuubi wants to train me in my demonic energy is that fine" Naruto stated/asked Tsunade.

"I don't want you to go Naruto." Hinata said sadly.

"Kyuubi said you could come to" Naruto said. Tsunade seemed to think for a moment.

"Fine he's right I can't teach you how to control your demonic energy..I-I'll allow it" Tsunade said

'ALRIGHT THATS ALL I NEED NARUTO GRAB HINATA NOW!' Kyuubi said.

"Hinata time to go" Naruto said as he held Hinata and the floor beneath them turned into a dark vortex pulling them into it.

'Where are we going' Naruto said

'ALL I CAN SAY IS...DIFFERENT WORLD' Kyuubi vaguely said

'different world?' Naruto asked as they came out of the dark vortex.

'WELCOME TO YOUKAI ACADEMY' Kyuubi stated

"yokai academy?" Naruto said skeptically. That was when a bus pulled up and a kid wearing a male school uniform showed up as he was getting on the bus Naruto used the transformation jutsu to hide his ears and tail. The kid noticed them.

"Oh hello Im Tsukune you must be joining youkai academy as well then" Tsukune said

"Ya" Naruto and Hinata said

"Cool"Tsukune said

'I'm freaking out this place looks like something in a horror film and if Im right and thats the school over there. Why does it look like a haunted house.' Tsukune panicked

"Well that must be the school over there lets go" Naruto said as he and Hinata started walking leaving Tsukune there. Who after looking at the school for awhile noticed Naruto and Hinata left he decided to head to the school as well.

'man this place is creepy' Tsukune thought when heard something coming behind him. 'Huh whats that noise' he thought to himself as he turned around.

"MOVE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A girls voice shouted, he was then hit and thrown into the air only to land next to a girl with long pink hair wearing a girls school uniform. It was then he noticed his hand was on her thigh a bit close to the bottom of her short skirt. He than pulled his hand away quickly and started stammering nonsense.

"Im sorry!" Tsukune repeated several times over and over. The girl seemed like she didn't hear him.

"Im sorry Im anemic and get a little dizzy sometimes" The girl said as she got up. It was now that Tsukune got a good look at her.

"She's cute!' Tsukune exclaimed in his mind. "Its fine but are you ok?" He asked.

"Im fine...your bleeding here let me..." The girl started as she reached up wth a cloth only to stop suddenly. "Your blood..it smells good...Im sorry" The girl said as she reached up to Tsukune's neck. "Im a vampire" She stated as she bit his neck and drank a bit of his blood. This caused Tsukune to panic and run around frantically he eventually calmed down though.

"Oh ya I almost forgot my name is Moka." She exclaimed happily

"Tsukune Aono" Tsukune replied holding his neck they then heard the bell.

"Oh we better hurry or we'll miss the opening ceremony" Moka said as she ran dragging Tsukune with her.

Alright thats the first chapter for my new story hope you guys like it I put a lot of work into it trying to make it sound good and stuff it was fun!


End file.
